A Wonderful Mistake
by kang daniel wifeu
Summary: Mungkin semua kesalahan yang kita buat didalam hidup kita ini kebanyakan menjurus ke sesuatu yang buruk, tapi mungkin masih ada satu kesalahan yang justru membuat semuanya seperti dunia mimpi. This is VKook/Taekook/Taejung fanfiction. DLDR. RnR please
1. Chapter 1: I'm back, but who's that?

~A Wonderful Mistake~

by Park Eun-Gi

Genre: Hurt/Comfort; Romance; Drama

Disclaimer: BTS are BigHit Ent's

Warning: Typo(s); Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 _Ctarr_

"Tak bisa berkata apa-apa hah? Anak idiot!" terdengar suara berat dari seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tengah mencambuki seorang pemuda manis bersurai hitam yang menyandang status sebagai anaknya – atau lebih tepatnya, anak tirinya.

 _Ctarr_

"Tak bisa kah kau sehari saja tidak bermain dengan piano bodohmu itu dan fokus pada pekerjaan utamamu, hah?" kembali lelaki paruh baya itu membentak kepada _anak_ _tiri_ yang sudah terkulai lemas dengan tangan terkepal yang setia bertengger di atas meja tempat ia menumpu tubuh kurusnya.

 _Ctarr_

"Arghh" sebuah rintihan kesakitan keluar begitu saja dari bibir manis sang anak yang sedang meringis menahan perih di punggungnya.

"Tak sadarkah kau posisi mu dirumah ini? Tak lebih dari se-onggok debu yang terpaksa bekerja disini demi menghidupi keluarga yang sama bodohnya dengan mu!" bentak lelaki paruh baya itu sambil menunjukkan seringaian yang menyeramkan.

Memang benar. Pemuda manis itu bukan sepenuhnya anak tiri dari lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Dia hanya lah seorang anak tunggal dari sepasang suami-istri miskin yang terancam kehilangan tempat tinggal mereka – jika saja pasangan suami-istri itu tidak menyerahkan pemuda itu – anak mereka satu-satunya kepada seorang lelaki pemilik rumah – atau lebih tepatnya, kontrakan tersebut untuk dijadikan, sebut saja budak. Walaupun penyerahan pemuda tersebut menggunakan surat adopsi layaknya ingin mengangkat seorang anak, pemuda itu tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan baik.

 _Ctarr_

"Hiks" isakan kecil pun lolos dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Kau seharusnya sadar Jeon Jungkook, tidak ada satu pun barang putraku yang boleh kau sentuh!"

"Ma..maafkan aku Tuan." Seru pemuda manis itu lemah lengkap dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya.

"Berdiri kau" perintah lelaki paruh baya itu sambil menyudahi acara cambuk-mencambuknya.

Pemuda manis bersurai hitam itu pun beranjak berdiri dari posisinya. Matanya bengkak dikarenakan menangis terus-menerus. Tubuhnya bergetar dan kepalanya masih senantiasa menduduk, tak berani menatap pria dipanggilnya "Tuan" itu.

"Tatap mataku" pria itu kembali bersuara seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada tegapnya.

Pemuda itu – Jeon Jungkook, mendongakkan wajahnya yang masih sembab kearah pria yang memang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Besok putraku akan kembali ke Korea. Dia sudah menamatkan sekolah menengahnya di luar negri. Katanya, dia ingin berlibur disini." Seru pria itu dengan tatapan yang melembut.

"Dan kuminta padamu, bersikap lah seolah aku err, bagaimana mengatakannya, bersikaplah seolah kau bukan pembantu disini, yah seperti itu." Ucap pria sedikit canggung.

Jungkook sedikit tak mengerti. Memangnya mengapa jika mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada putra Tuannya? Jungkook bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya, mengetahui namanya saja tidak.

"Mulai besok panggil aku .. " ucapannya terhenti sejenak. Pria itu menarik nafasnya gusar dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Panggil aku .. Appa."

Jungkook membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Sejak dua tahun dia telah bekerja menjadi pembantu – atau lebih tepatnya budak karena perlakuan Tuannya yang sangat tidak manusiawi, belum pernah sekalipun dia memanggil Tuannya itu dengan sebutan 'Appa', walaupun secara teknis, ia diangkat menjadi seorang anak tiri oleh Tuannya itu.

"Ba..baik Tuan – eh maksudku Ap..Appa" ucap Jungkook dengan sangat hati-hati lalu beralih menatap lantai yang kelihatannya jauh lebih menarik dari wajah tegas Tuannya itu.

"Dan panggil dia dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Ia lebih tua dua tahun darimu." Tatapan pria itu menajam kembali, entah kenapa. "Dan tolong, minimalkan interaksimu dengannya, walaupun kau berperan sebagai adiknya, tapi tolong jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku tak mau dia jadi err, terikat denganmu"

Matanya belum kembali ke posisi normal. Jungkook masih terlalu kaget dengan ini semua. Jungkook memang sudah tau jika Tuannya itu mempunyai seorang putra, tetapi Ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya.

 _Ting Tong_

Keduanya diam membeku.

"Daddyyy, Aku pulangg!" seru seseorang dari balik pintu kediaman pria itu dan Jungkook. dengan nada yang terdengar gembira.

"Hey, itu dia!" seru pria itu. Matanya tiba-tiba memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah dilihat Jungkook dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, dan juga basuh wajahmu. Aku tak mau putraku melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini" seru pria itu tanpa menoleh kepada Jungkook dan mulai mendorong pemuda manis itu untuk segera menyingkir dari tempatnya sekarang. Ya bisa dilihat dari kondisinya saat ini, mata bengkak dengan wajah memerah yang terlihat sangat kusut lengkap dengan pakaian yang sudah robek sana-sini ditambah bercak darah– Terima kasih kepada Tuannya, oh atau sekarang yang Jungkook panggil 'Appa' yang sudah mencambukinya hanya karena hal sepele.

 **Taehyung's POV**

"Pak berhenti disini pak!" seruku pada sopir taxi yang kutumpangi sejak mendarat Incheon Airport. Ya, sudah hampir tiga tahun aku tidak pernah pulang ke kediaman ku di Korea. Sudah hampir tiga tahun pula aku tidak pernah melihat wajah daddy-ku yang kian tahun kian menua itu. Setelah membayar tarifku ke sang sopir dan mengambil koperku dari bagasi, aku pun langsung berlari menghampiri pintu depan rumahku.

"Daddyyy, Aku pulangg!" teriakku didepan pintu kayu yang tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak tiga tahun aku meninggalkan tempat tinggalku ini. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah. Sempat kupikir daddy sedang tidak ada di rumah, karena memang aku tiba sehari lebih cepat dari perkiraanku sebelumnya, dan kurasa daddy juga sedang tidak menunggu kedatanganku di rumah.

Sempat kurogoh sakuku untuk mengambil ponselku, hendak menelpon daddy ku sebelum–

"Taehyung-ah kau sudah sampai!"

-daddy membukakan pintu rumah.

"Oh, daddy aku sangat merindukanmu" kupeluk daddy ku dengan tanganku yang bebas dari pegangan koper. Daddy pun langsung membalas pelukanku.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Taehyung-ah. Kau bertambah besar rupanya" katanya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Tentu saja dad. Makanan di Inggris sangat enak dan berperan banyak dalam pertumbuhanku" Ya kuakui, tiga tahun lalu aku jauh lebih pendek dari daddy tapi sekarang, wah wah aku lebih tinggi satu senti darinya haha, peningkatan yang bagus.

Setelah puas berpelukan, daddy pun mengajakku masuk ke dalam. Kudapati wangi rumahku yang tidak berubah sedikitpun, dan juga semua pajangan dan furniture yang masih setia diposisinya selama tiga tahun dan ada ikat pinggang yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan – tunggu, untuk apa ada ikat pinggang disana?

"Daddy, kurasa kau menjatuhkan ikat pinggangmu" kataku pada daddy seraya beranjak dan mengambil ikat pinggang itu.

"Ah iya untung kau melihatnya. M..mungkin karena terlalu lelah bekerja aku jadi lupa pernah menaruhnya sembarangan disana" ucap daddy sedikit terbata. Raut wajahnya berubah menampilkan ekspresi kaget. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat mataku menelisik setiap inci dari ikat pinggang itu, sampai-sampai..

"Loh Dad, apa ini? Ini seperti bercak..darah?" tanyaku sedikit hati-hati. Kulihat raut wajah daddy yang semakin menegang.

"Ah m..masa? Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. M..mungkin itu bekas tumpahan sirop" ucapan daddy semakin terbata-bata. Kami terdiam sesaat dengan aku yang masih betah untuk menyelidiki ikat pinggang kulit kepunyaan daddy-ku itu.

"Ah iya, ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan kepadamu, tunggu disini sebentar Taehyung-ah" kata daddy memecahkan keheningan. Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Seseorang? Siapa? Apa jangan-jangan daddy…" ucapan ku tergantung sesaat. Kupalingkan wajahku dari wajah daddy yang mulai menampilkan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Ap..apa jangan-jangan daddy sudah menikah lagi?" tanyaku seraya mendongakkan kepala untuk wajah daddyku. Dia tersenyum. Sebenarnya siapa yang akan dikenalkannya itu?

"Tidak mungkin, Taehyung-ah. Tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang dapat menggantikan posisi Eomma-mu didalam hatiku … kecuali kau tentunya" ucap daddy sambil mengacak-acak surai caramelku.

"Tunggu sebentar disini, ne?" Tanya daddy sambil beranjak menaiki tangga.

"Ne, dad."

 **Jungkook's POV**

"Cepat ganti bajumu, dan juga basuh wajahmu. Aku tak mau putraku melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini". Aku pun langsung mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Tuanku-ah atau yang sekarang harus kupanggil 'Appa' lalu bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

 _Cklek_

Kubuka pintu kamar ku dan menutupnya perlahan. Tepat setelah kututup pintu kamar ku, suara pemuda tak dikenal pun memenuhi kediaman kami. Sudah dipastikan itu pasti putra dari Tuan Kim, maksudku Appa.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, aku pun langsung mengganti baju dan membersihkan sedikit diriku yang dipenuhi bercak darah dan juga keringat. Rasa perih menghujam tubuhku begitu air shower mengucur tepat keatas punggungku. Sudah sering aku mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari 'Appa', sudah sering pula aku merasakan rasa perih yang teramat sangat seperti ini. Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya luka di tubuhku, baik punggung maupun bagian tubuh lainnya. Siksaan demi siksaan sudah menjadi makananku sehari-hari.

Setelah selesai dengan semua pekerjaanku, aku pun mendudukkan diriku keatas kasurku yang minim. Yah, seperti itulah aku hanya diberi kamar kecil berisikan satu kamar mandi sederhana, satu single bed dan juga satu lemari pakaian. Benar-benar minim untuk seseorang yang menyandang status sebagai _anak tiri_ dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya, siapalagi kalau bukan Kim Dae Hyun. Wajah tampannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan perlakuannya terhadapku.

 _Cklek_

Pintu kamarku yang tak terkunci terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh ku. Seseorang yang sekarang harus kupanggil 'Appa'.

"Ingat dengan semua yang sudah kukatakan kepadamu, ne?" katanya dengan nada dingin dan tegas seraya menutup kembali pintu kamarku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Tak terasa ia sudah berada tepat dihadapanku.

"Dan ingatlah, kau masih seorang pembantu disini. Semua ini hanya rekayasa sampai putraku mulai berkuliah. Jangan bersikap seenaknya" ucapnya setengah berbisik kepadaku.

"Dad! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa memanggil orang saja membutuhkan waktu selama ini?" terdengar teriakan dari lantai bawah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan putra Tuan.

"Saatnya turun" ujarnya singkat sebelum meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam.

 **Taehyung's POV**

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Dua pasang kaki terlihat menuruni tangga. Yang di depan itu adalah daddy sedangkan yang di belakang itu.. tunggu. Siapa dia?

'Oh itu pasti seseorang yang ingin dikenalkan daddy padaku' batinku.

Tubuhnya mulai terlihat seutuhnya. Mulai dari kaki putih jenjangnya yang hanya dibalut dengan celana pendek hitam selutut lalu tubuhnya yang mengenakan kaos putih polos bergambar pororo dan sampai kepada.. apa aku tak salah lihat?

Lalu sampai kepada wajahnya yang -menurutku- cantik, imut, manis, semuanya menjadi satu. Ditambah dengan raut wajahnya yang menampakkan ekspresi takut dicampur dengan malu dan surai kehitamannya yang terlihat sedikit acal-acakan.

"Nah Taehyung, ini dia namja yang ingin kuperkenalkan kepadamu" ucap daddy yang tanpa kusadari sudah berada tepat di depanku bersama seorang namja ... mwo? namja? Wajah semanis ini mana bisa dibilang namja?

"A..annyeonghaseyo, naneun Jeon Jungkook imnida" ujarnya sembari membungkuk 90 derajat, dan oh dengarlah suaranya yang melantun dengan lembutnya. Seperti ini dibilang namja?

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Taehyung imnida"

"Mulai sekarang Jungkook akan menjadi adikmu, Tae." kata daddy sambil tersenyum. Adik? Daddy mengangkat namja ini menjadi adikku?

Aku pun menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal disini, lihat saja tubuhnya yang terkesan kaku, kepala terus menunduk, dan bibir yang sedikit bergetar.

Kupikir ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Daddy dariku.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Annyeong Haseyo, Park Eun Gi imnida^^. Aku author baru disini, jadi mohon maklumin kalau bahasa masih sedikit kaku dan bertele-tele. Kalau kalian enggak suka bisa bilang kok, aku bisa delete trus ganti yang baru deh~ (Itu juga kalo ada ide) hehe, Thanks yang udah nyempetin buat baca^^

 _Mind to review? Gomawoyeo~_


	2. Chapter 2: Get off!

_"Mulai sekarang Jungkook akan menjadi adikmu, Tae." kata daddy sambil tersenyum. Adik? Daddy mengangkat namja ini menjadi adikku?_

 _Aku pun menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal disini, lihat saja tubuhnya yang terkesan kaku, kepala terus menunduk, dan bibir yang sedikit bergetar._

 _Kupikir ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Daddy dariku._

* * *

~A Wonderful Mistake~

by Park Eun-Gi

Genre: Hurt/Comfort; Romance; Drama

Cast: Kim TaeHyung/V; Jeon Jungkook; Jung (Kim) DaeHyun; and other.

Disclaimer: BTS are BigHit Ent's

Warning: Typo(s); Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _Nyiiiiitttt_

" _Loh_ Kook, kau sedang memasak air?" tanya DaeHyun saat didengarnya suara teko air yang melengking tinggi.

"Ah i..iya Appa, habisnya galon dirumah kita habis, jadi aku memasak air. Aku angkat dulu, ne"

Jungkook pun melesat pergi ke dapur.

"Dad"

"Ya, Tae?"

"Untuk apa Daddy mengangkatnya?"

"Kalau tidak diangkat nanti airnya habis, kita mau minum apa? Lagipula bukan aku yang _ngangkat_ , Jungkook"

"Bukan itu maksudku Dad" kata Taehyung sambil memukulkan telapak tangannya ke kepalanya sendiri

"Maksudku, untuk apa Daddy mengangkat Jungkook?" tanya dengan penekanan di kata 'Jungkook'

"Oh itu.." Daehyun menggantung sejenak kalimatnya "Kau tau kan Tae aku selalu sendirian sejak kepergianmu? Tidakkah kau pikir aku butuh teman?"

"Tapi kan kita selalu bertelponan Dad" kata Taehyung dengan sedikit bingung "Tidakkah itu cukup?"

"Lagipula aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendiri" Daehyun pun mengaku sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa. "Aku tidak tau cara memasak, menyetrika, dan semuanya."

"Huh sudah kuduga" Taehyung menatap ke arah dapur "Kenapa tidak sekalian menyewa pembantu rumah tangga? Untuk apa mengangkat anak kalau tujuannya agar dia yang mengerjakan semuanya?"

"Tapi setidaknya aku memperlakukannya dengan … baik"

" _Huft_ , lalu bagaimana kontrakan milikmu Dad?" tatapan Taehyung berpindah ke arah Daddy-nya.

"Huh semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi saja kelakuan orang-orang itu. Terutama keluarga Jeon sialan itu! Sudah berbulan-bulan tidak membayar, masih saja meminta tambahan waktu, untung saja mereka menyerahkan J…" perkataan Daehyun terpotong. "J.. J.."

"J.. J.. Jeruk? Jambu? Jelly?" tanya Taehyung bertubi-tubi.

"J.. J _.. Jwoooh_ sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, lupakan lupakan!" Daehyun berkata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ya ya ya ah sudahlah aku lelah Dad, nanti malam saja kita lanjutkan ne? Aku kekamar dulu."

Taehyung pun pergi menuju kamarnya, yang kebetulan berada tepat disebelah kamar Jungkook. Bisa kita lihat Daehyun yang berkeringat dingin sambil memegangi dada kirinya, "huh hampir saja."

"Apa yang aneh dengan pria tua itu?" Taehyung bergumam ketika melangkah kearah kamarnya.

 _Krriiieettt_

" _Eh_ , apa itu?" perhatian Taehyung tertuju pada pintu kamar –yang dulunya adalah kamar tamu- yang terbuka sedikit akibat tidak terkunci.

"Apa mungkin ini kamar Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

" _heh_ Tak kusangka kamarnya akan sebegini berantakkannya." Memang benar. Kamar itu terlihat sangat tidak beraturan. _Sprei_ yang tersingkap dan kusut, pintu kamar mandi yang tidak tertutup, bingkai foto yang pecah serta _gorden_ yang robek, ditambah dengan pakaian kotor yang rata-rata ketumpahan sirop, eh sirop?

"Kenapa ada tumpahan sirop dimana-mana _heh_?" tutur Taehyung sambil mengangkat pakaian kotor itu satu-persatu.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Oh ternyata Jungkook sudah selesai mengangkat teko.

"Tidakkah kau tahu kalau pakaian yang terkena sirop dan sudah mongering akan susah dibersihkan?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook. " _Ckck_ , kukira kau orang yang bersih."

"Tadinya aku ingin membersihkan ini semua, tapi tadi Tua.. Appa menyuruhku cepat-cepat turun untuk menyambutmu" Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut kalau Taehyung menyadari kesalahannya.

"Oh begitu." Ternyata Taehyung tidak menyadarinya dan hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Sana bersihkan sendiri, aku kekamar ku dulu ya, adik manis." goda Taehyung sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Jungkook. Yang _dikedipin_ hanya tertunduk malu.

Setelah dirasa Taehyung sudah memasukki kamarnya, Jungkook cepat-cepat menutup pintu, tak lupa ia juga menguncinya.

" _Huuh_ ada apa denganku.." Jungkook memerosotkan tubuhnya dibelakang pintu. "Kenapa kedua pipiku memanas.." tanyanya lagi sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang ternyata sudah memerah.

"Seharusnya kamar ini kubereskan kemarin" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia menyesali dirinya kemarin yang bukannya membereskan kamar malah ketiduran.

 **Taehyung's POV**

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur tempat tidurku. Hmmm, sudah tiga tahun aku tidak merasakan kasur ku yang empuk ini. Ternyata Daddy mengganti dan mencuci _sprei_ -nya secara berkala, oh atau lebih tepatnya Jungkook ya.

" _Hoam_ , aku mengantuk" Taehyung mengambil salah satu bantalnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal itu.

"Tapi ini masih sore, huuh perbedaan waktu benar-benar membuatku bingung." Gumamnya masih dengan bantal menutup wajahnya.

"Aku akan mandi saja" akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamannya ke kamar mandi.

_-_A Wonderful Mistake_-_

 **Normal POV**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat. Wangi makanan sudah merembak keluar dapur. Ternyata Jungkook sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka.

"TaeTae, turunlah. Makan malam hampir siap" Daehyun berteriak dengan suara 5 oktafnya. Taehyung yang sedang diambang tidur pun terlonjak bangun.

"Ya aku turun sekarang, Dad"

Taehyung pun langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuruni tangga.

" _Wow_ , bau apa ini? Nikmat sekali!" kata Taehyung sambil _celingak-celinguk_ seperti anak kecil di depan dapur.

"Itu makan malam kita, Jungkook yang memasak." Daehyun menjawab dengan suara yang sudah kembali datar. "Sekarang kau sana bantu Jungkook menata piring kita."

"Siap Dad" Dengan senang hati, Taehyung pun mengambil langkah seribu untuk membantu Jungkook, walaupun maksudnya ingin mencomot sedikit masakan Jungkook.

"Sini Kook biar kubantu mengangkatnya." Taehyung langsung mengambil alih sepiring penuh ayam goreng yang masih mengeluarkan asap panas. Tapi mungkin itu adalah ide buruk karena..

"A.. Ahhhh Pa..Panasss Jungkook ambil ini ambil cepaat aah!" panik Taehyung sambil menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya dan menyodorkan kembali piring. Jungkook pun menerimanya dengan wajah bingung.

Taehyung langsung berlari ke wastafel dan membasuh tangannya, " _huaah_ , leganya." Katanya saat ia merasakan dinginnya air kran membasahi tangannya.

"Tapi _kok_ Jungkook bisa tahan, _sih_?" Taehyung berkata dalam hati dan tentunya tak bisa didengar oleh siapapun.

_-_A Wonderful Mistake_-_

"Aku selesai" Taehyung berdiri sambil mengangkat piring kotornya.

"Biarkan saja disitu, Tae. Biar aku yang mencucinya nanti."

"Begitu? Baiklah aku keatas duluan, Dad. _Oya_ , masakanmu enak, Kook" kata Taehyung sambil melemparkan senyum ke Jungkook.

Tanpa _basa-basi_ lagi, Taehyung segera menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, Kook"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mulai memunguti piring kotor.

"Jaga jarakmu, Jeon.." tegas Daehyun sambil mengambil rokok dan mulai beranjak keluar.

"Ini yang terdekat" lanjutnya sebelum keluar ke teras rumah.

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan Jungkook tau Daehyun sudah berada di luar. Ia pun mengangkut piring-piring kotor untuk dicuci.

"Lucu sekali, Appa.. Seorang adik tidak diperbolehkan untuk akrab dengan kakaknya sendiri"

_-_A Wonderful Mistake_-_

Seorang lelaki berkepala 4 terlihat sedang menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya berulang kali, siapa lagi kalau Daehyun. Rokok yang dihisapnya sudah setengah habis.

"Jangan sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi, ya Tuhan.." gumamnya sambil menengadah ke langit malam yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan. "Aku tau anakku itu normal."

Sementara itu lelaki yang terlihat jauh lebih muda memandang juga ke langit yang sama "Aku sudah berhasil melupakanmu, _jalang_. Hehehe.." tawanya entah kepada siapa. "Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan yang baru."

Dia mengambil sebuah foto dari dompetnya. Ya, foto seorang namja dengan senyum manis dan kulit seputih susu. Tak lupa dengan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna sama dengan mata hazelnya.

"3 tahun itu waktu yang lama untuk melupakanmu, tapi sepertinya berbuah baik" lanjutnya lengkap dengan senyuman, _oh_ lebih tepatnya seringaian.

Foto tersebut ia remas lalu ia lempar ke sembarang arah. Terlihat jelas kekesalan yang tersirat dari kedua bola matanya.

"Aku menyesal pernah mencintaimu, dasar _jalang_ murahan!"

 _Keesokkan paginya,_

Matahari bersinar cerah. Cahaya hangat menerobos masuk ke rumah dengan tiga penghuni yang ketiganya melakukan kegiatan berbeda. Dimulai dari sang kepala keluarga yang sedang menikmati secangkit kopi panas sambil membaca koran, lalu seorang pemuda berambut caramel yang sedang menyantap roti bakar, dan diakhiri dengan _si-manis_ yang sedang menyapu halaman.

Jungkook memang bangun lebih awal dari kedua manusia itu, jadi ia sudah selesai sarapan dan tinggal _beres-beres_ rumah.

Matanya menangkap pada sebuah kertas lecek di depan teras rumah, tepat di belakang pagar.

" _Huh_ , dasar orang tak tau diri. Buat apa tong sampah diciptakan kalau tidak digunakan?"

Sambil bersungut-sungut, ia mengambil kertas –yang ia kira sampah- itu untuk nantinya ia buang di tempat sampah bersama sampah di _pengki_ nya.

"Eh, ini bukan kertas biasa" katanya ketika tangannya menyentuh kertas itu. Halus dan _keset_.

Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia pun meluruskan kertas itu dan-

"Astaga siapa ini? Aigooo, manisnya"

-tampaklah foto seorang namja semanis gula.

"Kenapa ada orang tega membuang foto ini, siapa ya dia?" tanyanya sambil membolak-balikan foto itu, untuk mencari _clue_ mungkin. Dapat! Di belakang foto, tepatnya di pojok kanan bawah ada tulisan: " _My Honey_ "

"Oh jadi namanya _Honey"_ tolong salahkan otak Jungkook yang kelewat polos. "Pantas saja wajahnya manis, namanya saja diambil dari kata madu."

Dia pun melipat foto itu kembali dan menyimpannya di saku celananya. Siapa tau nanti bertemu dengan ' _Honey_ ', pikirnya.

_-_A Wonderful Mistake_-_

" _Argh_ , lagi-lagi habis!"

"Kukira kau sudah berhenti merokok Dad"

"Kebiasaan lama sulit dihilangkan. Tolong kuncikan pintu, aku ingin membeli rokok sebentar"

"Baiklah, jangan melancong kemana-mana Dad"

" _Hmm_ , mungkin aku akan bersantai sebentar di taman. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak usah. _Sana_ , aku koncikan."

Daehyun yang sudah merasa diusir oleh anaknya sendiri pun bergegas mengambil kunci mobil, dan men- _starter_ -nya. Perlu diingat kalau rumahnya ini berada di _ujung_ komplek, jadi cukup jauh walaupun hanya ingin pergi ke Superkorea* di depan komplek.

 _*[Superkorea: sebuah minimarket]_

Deru mobil lama-kelamaan menipis lalu menghilang. Taehyung yang sebenarnya sudah bosan sedari tadi, mulai mengganti-ganti saluran TV.

"Kenapa tidak ada acara yang seru, sih?" gerutunya sendiri. Satu kakinya diangkat ke atas kursi sebagai tumpuan untuk tangannya yang memegang _remote_.

Sudah sekitar 5 menit dia duduk sambil menggonta-ganti saluran, tak tau apa yang ditonton, sampai akhirnya..

 _Ting Tong_

" _Eh_ , katanya ingin ke taman dulu, _kok_ cepat sekali" katanya sambil beranjak dari duduk nyamannya.

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

"Iya iya, _duh_ ini _bapak_ satu _kok_ _gak sabaran amat_!"

 _Cklek_

"Sabar _dikit_ bisa kallli, -"

"Taehyung _iee_ ~" sosok itu langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Taehyung. "Aku merindukanmu"

Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau makin tinggi, _eoh_?" tanyanya sambil mengukurkan tingginya dan tinggi Taehyung.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi memasang wajah datar hanya tersenyum getir,

"Hai _jalang_ "

To be continued..

 _Next Chapter:_

 _"_ _Namaku bukan jalang, uh dasar pabo, panggil aku hyung saja kenapa"_

 _"_ _Mana sudi aku"_

 _"_ _Aigooo, siapa anak manis ini? Simpananmu, Tae?"_

 _"_ _J..Jeon Jungkook imnida. Apakah namamu 'Honey'?"_

 _"_ _Tae, kau tak seharusnya membentaknya seperti itu. Dia itu sangat lugu, kau tau. Lagipula apa yang dikatakannya kan benar, sayang"_

 _"_ _Apa ada yang datang sebelum aku, Tae?"_

 _"_ _Tidak Dad"_

 _"_ _Masa? Kukira kau tak berhubungan lagi dengannya"_

 _"_ _Ke..kenapa Dad bisa tau?"_

 _"_ _Jungkook cerita semuanya"_

 _"_ _Hiks, maafkan aku hyung, hiks"_

 _"_ _Dasar idiot! Kau itu tak perlu ikut campur urusan orang!"_

 _Plakk_

* * *

Annyeong annyeong~~ saya kembali lagiii yuuhuu /apaini/  
Selamat datang yang baru pulang mudikk /iniapalagi/ walaupun saya tidak mudik, hiks.  
Daaan, tidak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, bwehehehe, pokoknya thanks yang udah mau bacaaa

 _Special thanks to:_  
nuruladi07; YulJeon; KiranARMY; yuna kim; Sapphire Amumuhoopla; violuvkook09; Melinda jikook9597; siscaMinstalove; .94; HanDik; Shun Akira; vkook jjang; VKookShipper; vjeon; mino; saputanganbadhay; Pockydiella

 _Mind to review?^^_


End file.
